1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of lateral flow assays for the detection of analytes.
2. Description of Related Art
Lateral flow assays are a subset of assays combining various reagents and process steps in one assay strip, thus providing a sensitive and rapid means for the detection of target molecules. Lateral flow immunoassays are available for a wide area of target analytes and can be designed for sandwich or competitive test principles. Generally high molecular weight analytes with several epitopes are analyzed in a sandwich format whereas small molecules representing only one epitope are detected by means of a competitive assay. The first tests were made for human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG). Today, there are commercially available tests for monitoring ovulation, detecting infectious disease organisms, analyzing drugs of abuse, and measuring other analytes important to human physiology. Products have also been introduced for veterinary testing, environmental testing, and product monitoring.